In the Past
by Kylie Rein
Summary: This takes place when Lavi and his sister were just children. It tells how they got their names and how they met their Japanese mother who had unusual golden eyes. A prequel to 'Reflections'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On the eighth day of October, a child was born. She was a red head like her brother who was three years old. The family consisted only of three, the mother, the older brother and the baby girl. The father had died before the little girl was born. The mother tried bringing up the two on her own but that didn't last. Three years passed and she got tired.

She held them by their hands then walked in the busy street. There was a big crowd. Any child could get lost and that was what happened. They did get lost but it was because the mother let go. She let go of the little ones' hands. She lost hope.

The little girl started to cry and kept asking for their mother.

"Where is mother? Where is she?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We'll find mother."

The little boy said to comfort his younger sister but days, weeks and months passed. Their mother was long gone and had left them on the cold streets to die.

It was a good thing the older brother was smart and managed to get food for the two of them. He would do work and help around in exchange for food but they were not often lucky so there were times he had to steal or they won't end up with anything for days.

"I feel cold," said the little girl. "I'm hungry. Don't we have any food left, brother?"

"I'm sorry. We don't have any left but I'll try tomorrow. I promise," said the little boy as he hugged his sister tight and held her close so she won't be too cold. He even gave her his tattered coat that he always wore just to keep her warm. He didn't care anymore as to what will happen to him even if he started to feel numb.

It doesn't matter. His sister was burning up because of a fever. He had to find her food tomorrow morning. He doesn't care anymore how. He just had to.

The sun rose and the little boy started to look for food. He saw an unusual lady who did not seem to come from here. She had food and ingredients with her. She does not speak the language here, a good target.

He did as he often did before and thought that he would get away but he was caught by the lady.

"Now, won't you give that back, little boy? I need that for my shop."

He was wrong. She knows the language.

"Can I please have it? My sister and I have not eaten for days. She has a very high fever."

"Why didn't you just ask, little boy? I wouldn't mind giving it to you," said the lady as she handed him what he needed.

The boy hurriedly ran without even thanking her.

"He must really be worried about his sister," said the lady as she continued on her walk but suddenly stepped on something. It was a locket. She opened it and saw the picture of the boy from earlier. He was with his younger sister. They looked so alike.

...

**( \/ )**  
><strong>(^.^) Kylie: I edited a few things so there are some changes but the story's almost the same. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sister! I've got food. Now here, eat up," said the little boy as he ran towards his younger sister to hand her the food.

She did not respond. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed.

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up! I've already gotten food so please wake up!" said the little boy who was already in tears as he desperately tried to wake up his sister.

"Little boy, don't shake her. You wouldn't want it to get worse now, do you?"

The little boy looked at the person who said that and saw the lady from before.

"Don't cry. I'll help you. I'll bring her to my place to treat her but you'll have to carry these for me," said the lady as she picked up the little girl while gesturing to the little boy to pick up her things then follow her.

The little boy didn't protest to the stranger who suddenly picked up his younger sister. The lady didn't seem cruel as the others were. She might really help them.

They walked and passed by a few shops then arrived at the lady's home. There were two floors. On the front, was what seemed to be a small restaurant while at the back was the kitchen. The second floor was where the lady lived.

"You can leave those by the table but please lock the door after entering," said the lady as she walked up the stairs.

The little boy did as told then quickly followed her. There were only three rooms on the second floor. One was where books and other things were kept, the bathroom and the bedroom which contained a single bed.

The lady placed the little girl on the bed then pulled the blanket over her.

"I'm not really a doctor but I'll do my best so I hope you can trust me on that one. My name is Yuiki by the way. What's your name, little boy? And your sister's too?"

"We don't have a name. Our mother just called us 'boy' and 'girl'."

"I can't just call you that. Let me think. How about I call you 'Lavi' while she's 'Kayin'? Would you like those names? Or should I think of something else?"

"It's fine. Thank you," said the little boy as he was in tears.

"Didn't I tell you not to cry? You're tired too. Help me bring out the futon then go to sleep. I'll cook something up after that so you can eat when you wake up."

"Thank you."

"Let's go."

They went to the other room then took out the futon and placed it inside the bedroom.

"Rest while I cook the food."

"Okay."

The little boy lied down on the bed and fell asleep. Yuiki went downstairs then into the kitchen. She started preparing then cooked the food. After that, she walked back upstairs with the food on a tray.

Kayin and Lavi were already awake.

"You can eat by yourself, right Lavi?"

"Yes."

"Take this then while I help your sister."

"What is this?"

"Rice soup and ginger tea. Finish it all up okay."

"Yes."

Yuiki walked towards the little girl then helped her eat.

"It tastes nice," said the little girl.

"Thank you, Kayin."

"Thank you, Yuiki."

"Oh. I almost forgot. You don't know Japanese. I'm fine with you calling me that but I'm older so please call me Yuiki-san instead."

"Okay, and thank you, Yuiki-san," said the little boy and girl in unison.

"The two of you are really cute. Would you like to stay with me? You'll have to help around though after getting well."

The two looked at each other then the little boy asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'm getting fond of the two of you each second. You're so cute."

"We'll gladly stay. Thank you very much."

"Oh, before I forget. This belongs to you right?" said Yuiki as she took the locket from her pocket.

"Yes, it belongs to us but you can have it. You've been very kind to us."

"I won't keep it. It's important to you. I'll give it to her then," said Yuiki as she placed the locket on Kayin.

After that, she took the plates and cups then placed it on the tray.

"I'll help," said the little boy.

"No. You need to rest. Help me when you've recovered."

"Yes, Yuiki-san."

She then walked downstairs and ate her own food. After that she washed the dishes then went back upstairs.

"Lavi."

"Yes, Yuiki-san?"

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll get some medicine for Kayin. I'll lock the door on my way out. Don't let anyone in, okay? And watch over Kayin but rest while doing that."

"Yes, Yuiki-san."

She then went out and bought the medicine. She talked with a friend on the way there then got back after three hours.

She took out her key then unlocked the door. She came inside then closed the door behind her. She walked upstairs to check on the two children.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Better than awhile ago," said Kayin. "But I still feel cold."

"Your clothes are all tattered and worn out. Change into these. I got them from a friend. It can keep you warm."

"Thank you."

"I've heard enough thanks for today. If you really want to thank me, get well soon, okay? Drink this medicine after changing. I'll be fixing things downstairs."

"Yes, Yuiki-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A twenty one year old man got up from his bed then started to change. He locked the door after leaving and started to walk in the streets until he reached a certain shop that was closed.

He took something from his pocket which turned out to be a key. He placed it in the keyhole then came inside after opening it. He closed the door behind him once he was inside.

He started to walk, passing by the tables and chairs but suddenly stops when his eyes opened wide after seeing a red headed little boy.

"Yuiki-san's upstairs treating my sister. She told me to expect you to come. You are Haruki-san, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Haruki. What's your name, little boy?"

"Lavi."

"I'll be going upstairs then, Lavi-kun," said Haruki as he walked up then entered the room.

He saw a Japanese woman with long black hair treating a little red headed girl who was sleeping.

"_You're late, Haruki," _said Yuiki in Japanese.

"_It's not like the shop was opened," _he replied in the same language.

"_I'll open it later. Help me here. You've been gone for a long time."_

"_Are you planning on keeping these kids?"_

"_Yes. Is there anything wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing really."_

"_Then it's settled. Help me take care of them."_

"_Why do I have to do that?"_

"_Cause I asked you too."_

"_Yes, Yuiki-sama."_

"_Help me prepare some food," _said Yuiki as she was headed outside the door.

It opened then the little boy came inside.

"Yuiki-san?"

"Rest for now, Lavi. We'll fix things downstairs. Watch over your sister."

"Yes, Yuiki-san."

The little boy lied down back to the futon while the two adults went down to prepare food and the shop for opening.

After an half an hour, they opened the shop. Even if Yuiki was Japanese, the food she serves are local dishes. She only prepares Japanese food for herself and Haruki. The shop wasn't well known but there were enough customers for them to earn a living.

When it was already twelve noon, Yuiki asked Haruki to bring the food she prepared for the two children while she does things at the shop.

He went upstairs then into the room. The little girl was already awake. She stared at him wondering as to who he was.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend of Yuiki. You're Kayin, aren't you?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"It's Haruki but you can call me Haru-nii. Here is your meal. Eat up, Kayin-chan."

"Thanks, Haru-nii."

"Give this to your brother when he wakes up, okay?"

"Yes."

He then went outside the room then back to the shop to help out Yuiki.

"_I can see why you've taken a liking to them. They're both such cute little ones, the ones you are always fond of."_

"_Is there anything wrong with that?"_ said Yuiki while making a face.

"_Nothing's wrong. You wouldn't be the Yuiki I know if you left them there on the cold streets."_

"_How'd you know that?"_

"_It's a bit obvious when you think about it. That's the most common place where you find abandoned children."_

"_Did you know that I met Lavi because he was trying to rob me off?"_

"_What an interesting encounter."_

"_Indeed it was. He did it for his sister though. He's such a sweet and caring brother."_

"_Let's get back to work. You can tell me about things later."_

"_Yes, yes."_

_...  
><em>

_**Kylie: I hope you liked this chapter. :)**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had already been a week since the two children were taken in by the Japanese lady. They don't have any fever anymore but they were still skin and bones because of the months they had spent eating only so little.

Yuiki made it her job to make sure that they eat a lot to recover what they've lost. They seem to eat a lot since she is such a good cook.

Today was a Friday night meaning that the children were found on the same day last week. The Japanese lady was busy in the kitchen cooking their dinner.

The twenty one year old man accompanied the children at the table waiting for their meal.

"Haru-nii, why does your name sound like Japanese? You don't look like one to me at all?" asked the little boy named Lavi.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like one," the little girl said as she agreed with her brother.

"That's because my name is Japanese even if I'm not one."

"Huh? Why? I mean you seem to speak the language fluently," said Lavi.

"If I speak Japanese, does that mean I'm one? How about you? You're slowly learning, aren't you?"

"I guess you have a point."

"But why are you named that way?" asked the little girl.

"Yuiki-san gave me that name."

"Just like us," said the little boy.

"Yeah, just like us," said the little girl.

"Yeah, just like you."

"Don't you have your own name?" asked Lavi.

"I did but I forgot that long ago when I died."

"Aren't you alive right now?" said the little red headed boy.

"I only seem to be."

"You're not a ghost, I can touch you," said Kayin.

"I'm not a ghost but you can say that I'm an akuma."

"Akuma?" said the little girl with a wondering look.

"Isn't that demon in Japanese?" said the little boy.

"You're a demon?" said the little girl with a confused look.

"He's not a demon. It means something else," said Yuiki as she placed the plate of food on the table.

"What is he then?" asked the little boy.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'm already older," said Lavi while making a face.

"Me too," said the little girl. It seems she is trying to copy what her brother does and says.

"You're just a little ones that will still continue to grow."

"How big will I grow?" asked Lavi.

"Probably around Haru-kun's height but that will still take years."

"Years?" said the little girl.

"Yes, years."

"That's so long," said the little boy with a complaining voice.

"So long," the little girl said in the same manner.

The Japanese lady laughed a soft and gentle sound. It never hinted in anyway a mocking or ridiculing sound. It was just a simple laugh of joy. She smiled at the two children then told them to say their thanks for the food then they started to eat.

"What's this? It's very delicious. I haven't tasted anything like it," said Lavi.

"What is it?" asked the little girl in the same tone and manner.

"It's yakiniku."

"Yucky- what?" said the little girl.

"Ya – ki – ni – ku," said Haruki in a slower manner.

"Yakiniku?" said Lavi.

"Yes, that's right."

"Yaki- nu - ki?" said the little girl.

"Ya – ki – ni - ku," repeated Haruki.

"Ya - ki- what again?" said the little girl.

"Ya – ki – ni – ku," said Lavi this time.

"Yak – in – Why does it have to be hard to pronounce," said a Kayin almost in tears.

"It's not that hard," said Lavi.

"That's cause you're older," said Kayin as tears started to form on her eyes.

Yuiki got up from her chair and hugged the little redheaded girl to comfort her.

"Don't worry you'll learn," said Yuiki while thinking how adorable the little girl looked when she was trying so hard.

Haruki just sighed and continued to eat.

"Yuiki-san?"

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe."

The lady let go and looked at the little girl.

"You're really adorable. It's hard to resist," said Yuiki as she hugged Kayin in a tighter embrace.

"Please let go."

"You're just too adorable."

The little red headed boy was concerned for his sister so he got up from his chair then tried to ask Yuiki to let go.

He managed to convince her to let his sister go but only ended up in her embrace instead.

"You're just as adorable too."

"Yuiki-san, I think you should let go. The poor kid can't breathe," said Haruki.

Yuiki let go and walked towards him. Haruki's hazel brown eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Yuiki-san please don't…"

She hugged him tightly before he finished his sentence.

"Don't worry, you get a hug too."

"P-please l-let go, Yuiki-san."

"Why is Haru-nii's face turning red?" asked Lavi.

"Yeah, it's red," said Kayin.

"It's called blushing," said Yuiki.

"Blushing?" asked the two children in unison.

"Yeah, it happens when you get embarrassed or shy about something."

"Haru-nii's embarrassed?" said Lavi.

"Haru-nii's shy?" asked Kayin.

"To Yuiki-san?" the two children said in wonder.

"It seems so."

"I'm not so please let go."

"We've known each other for a long time and you're still embarrassed. How cute!" said Yuiki as she hugged him tighter.

"How long did you know each other?" asked Lavi.

"Yeah, how long?" asked Kayin.

"Quite a lot of years," said Yuiki as she held a wide grin on her face.

"The food is going to get cold," said Haruki.

Yuiki passed for a short while then agreed.

"As much as I want to tease you, you're right. The food is going to get cold if we don't finish it. Come on, get back to the table, little ones."

"We're not little."

"You are."

"Let's just eat," said Haruki after a long and deep sigh was made when Yuiki finally let him go.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hoped you liked it. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The little boy woke up and found the Japanese lady whispering something to his sister.

"Good morning."

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Lavi."

"Good morning, Lavi-nii," said the little girl with her usual smile.

"What's up?"

"We're going out!" said Kayin.

"Where?" said the little boy with a confused look.

"It's a secret," said Kayin.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yuiki-san?"

"A secret is a secret."

"Tell me."

"You'll find out later. I'll be waiting downstairs, get changed."

"Hai, Yuiki-san."

The two little ones changed then went downstairs where Yuiki and Haruki were waiting.

"Let's go then," said Haruki.

"Haru-nii," said Kayin.

"Okay, I'll carry you."

"Yay!" said the little girl.

"What's with that look, Lavi? Don't tell me you want me to carry you too?"

"No. It's not that but … Where are we going? Why won't you tell me?"

"A secret is a secret. Just be patient and you'll find out. Now, let's go!" said Yuiki as she held the little boy's hand then they went out the door then closed it afterwards.

They were walking for half an hour until they reached the place. There was a circus. The two children had big smiles on their faces when they arrived. They went inside after Haruki bought the tickets.

There were acrobats, a ringmaster, animal trainers, clowns, tightrope walkers, jugglers and a lot more that the two children enjoyed very much. When it ended, the two children were very happy and lively despite being exhausted.

"We still have someplace to go but it seems Kayin has fallen asleep. I'll take her back home while the two of you can go ahead. We'll just go next time," said Haruki as he walked away with the little girl he carried in his arms.

"Where are we going, Yuiki-san? And why did you take us to the circus today?"

"It's nothing really much. I just wanted to show you something. And the reason I took the two of you here is because I just felt like it."

"I don't really understand you that well, Yuiki-san."

Yuiki wasn't bothered much by it and laughed it off. Afterwards, they continued walking.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have a friend here who'll let you ride a horse."

"Really?"

"Hai, now come along."

They walked towards Yuiki's friend who taught Lavi things about horses then let him ride afterwards. The little boy enjoyed it very much but was sad that his sister wasn't there.

"Don't worry. She'll get to ride another time when she's a few years older. She's still too young."

"Okay."

"Now let's get back."

"Hai, Yuiki-san."

They walked and reached home after an hour. The little boy was exhausted and sleepy but that didn't last long when they arrived. His eyes opened wide and his lips formed a big smile.

The room was brightly lit and very colorful thanks to the decorations Kayin placed with the help of Haruki.

"Happy Birthday Lavi-nii!" said Kayin as she held onto her brother when he arrived at the door.

"_Arigatō_,_"_ said Lavi as he hugged his sister tighter.

"Happy Birthday, Lavi," said Yuiki and Haruki.

"_Arigatō_,_"_ said Lavi.

"The two of them are really cute. Kayin is really thoughtful of his brother. And it's funny that he forgot. I wonder now what the older brother will do for his younger sister."

"We'll know after a few months. Time really passes by quickly."

Lavi opened the gift that came from his sister. It was a pocket watch. Yuiki said that Kayin helped out a lot so she could get that for his brother.

"Why a watch though, Kayin?"

"That's cause we'll always be together, right Nii-san?"

"Yeah, of course we will. That's a promise," said Lavi as he hugged his sister once more.

The two adult's gifts were nice but the little boy likes what his sister gave him the best. He loved his sister more than anyone in this world after all and she felt the same. Yuiki and Haruki were only second to both of them.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: It's been quite some time since I updated this story, sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The little red headed little girl woke up and saw that her brother wasn't beside her. She became worried and asked the man who just came inside where her brother is.

"Where's Lavi-nii?"

"He's out with Yuiki-san."

"Where did they go?"

"Yuiki-san told me that they'll be going to a friend of hers."

"Is it very far?"

"You'll have to ride a train to be faster."

"Oh," said Kayin trying to sound normal and not sad but it still showed.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine and be back soon."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then while they're gone, let's cook them food."

"We can cook now but I don't think they'll be back then. Let's just cook something for ourselves now and include theirs when dinner time comes."

"Okay."

"I'll prepare the ingredients then. Come down after you change."

"Hai."

The little girl went down after changing and helped the twenty-one year old man with the cooking. They finished and began eating at the table.

There weren't any customers that day since the store was closed. A reason for that was the fact that Yuiki wasn't there and the fact that it really was just one of their day offs.

After eating, they placed the plates on the sink and started cleaning. And then they went outside for a walk around town since they've got nothing to do until the late afternoon.

The little red headed girl was actually feeling down despite trying to show a smile to the twenty year old man. She didn't know why but there really was just this bad feeling she had when she woke up that made her worry for her older brother.

They went back when it was an hour before dinner time. They prepared the ingredients then started cooking. The little girl was so enthusiastic and did her best to help. She did want to welcome her Nii-san back after all with deliciously cooked food and a nice table setting.

When they finished, they sat at the table to wait for the other two but hours passed by and they still weren't there. The little girl became worried about them despite the man telling her that they'll be fine. The feeling was just really there and she didn't like it.

Knock...

Knock...

Knock...

Someone was at the door that night despite the store being closed. It wasn't the Japanese lady or her older brother since they will come inside with the key after knocking. It was someone else and someone whom the little red head hadn't seen before.

Haruki opened the door and spoke with the man that was at the door. The little girl was taught not to listen in on other people's conversations but she still heard them although not that clear since they weren't actually that quiet about their conversation.

"Yuiki-san… not coming… -night… me … tell you…"

"Is that so?... I... tomorrow..."

_What does he mean by not coming? What about tomorrow?  
><em>

The little girl thought and wondered about the words she overheard. She became more curious and concerned but Haruki just told her to go to sleep after eating. He didn't bother to tell her anything except for the fact that _Yuiki-san and her brother aren't coming back tonight._

_Where are they then? When will they come back?_

These thoughts wondered inside the little girl's mind before she fell asleep and wondered into a dream.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. Please tell me your opinions about it and thank you very much if you did. And sorry if it really has been awhile since updated.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The little red headed boy followed the Japanese lady until they reached the train. They got on it and then got off after an hour when they reached their destination.

"Where are we exactly going, Yuiki-san?" asked the little boy out of curiosity.

"You'll see," said the lady while giving a smile.

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"I said, you'll see," she said while giving another smile.

The little boy gave up and showed a frustrated face since the Japanese lady didn't look like she'll give an answer. He just followed her then until the reached a certain house.

"We're here."

"Hello there, Yuiki," said an old man aged in his late fifties as he opened the gate.

"Hello, Aldred," said Yuiki with her usual smile.

The man is probably the lady's friend. She did look like she knew him well and treated him like an old friend. He probably is.

"Aldred, this is Lavi. Lavi this is Aldred. He used to take care of me in the past."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you as well."

After the introductions, they sat in the dining room for dinner as night came.

.

Yuiki left early in the morning the next day leaving Lavi with Aldred.

The little boy played in the garden but suddenly got bored after a few hours. He decided to look for the Japanese lady and headed out the house unnoticed by the old man.

He walked into the streets then became very frightened when he realized he was lost. The place didn't seem so big before for him to get lost but now it just did for him.

There is a crowd of people, each on a hurry. He tried avoiding them but stumbled. He got up back on his feet then walked away.

He bumped into someone and fell again. He gained a lot of scratches and bruises due to the falls and no one even helped him. Everyone had their own thoughts to themselves not caring for the others.

He got up again and walked away from the crowd until he finally found the Japanese lady.

"Lavi!"

"Yuiki-san."

"What are you doing here? I heard from Aldred that you suddenly disappeared."

"I was bored and tried looking for you."

"Don't do that again. You made me worry so much."

"Hai, Yuiki-san. I promise, I won't."

The little boy held onto her hand tightly as they headed back.

"Aldred, I found him."

"That's good."

"I'm afraid we'll be staying another night."

"That's fine."

The little boy's wounds were cleaned and treated. He made a promise to the Japanese lady that he really will not do that again. She smiled knowing that the little boy indeed will keep his promise. The expression on his face showed it.

* * *

><p>Morning came, the three ate their breakfast cooked by Yuiki.<p>

"I missed your cooking. It tastes better than before."

"Thanks, Aldred."

"Yuiki-san..."

"Yes, Lavi."

"When are we going home? Kayin..."

"In the afternoon, we'll leave. We're going to the market now. Remember to stay close."

"I'm coming with you?"

"Well, yes. I'll be needing some help."

"Hai, Yuiki-san."

They headed out to get some things for Aldred and the others for Yuiki.

On the way, it was crowded as usual but the little boy learned to catch on. On the way back, he ended up getting separated from the Japanese lady. He called out to her but they were apart by a long distance now.

He kept on walking and bumped to different people. He fell on the ground a lot of times. The wounds increased. The little boy felt more lost and guilty. He promised that it won't happen again but it did. He continued walking and called out to her.

.

There was a sudden commotion going on. People started running in all directions out of panic. The little boy hid by the alley so he won't get crushed by the running people. He was safe until a Portuguese man years older than him bumped onto him then fell. The man was too heavy for the little boy but he still tried getting away. The moment he was free, he noticed that the man was bleeding.

Suddenly, a red haired man pointed a gun at him.

"Get out of the way kid if you don't want to die."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: It' has been a long time since I updated this story, sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Suddenly, a red haired man pointed a gun at him._

_"Get out of the way kid if you don't want to die."_

The young boy only stared up to him in confusion and shock. The young boy understood that he must move but fear had frozen him in place. He wish to move but could not.

"Get away brat!" said the man as he was ready to shoot the boy.

"You sure you're going to do that, Cross?" a voice suddenly said that came from the Japanese lady.

"Ah, so the kid's yours. Didn't think you would have had one. He doesn't look like you. Sure he's really yours?"

"Just took him in. He has the same hair color as yours though, maybe he belongs to you? No, scratch that thought. No way will the kid be like you. And if he happens to be yours, I'll make sure he doesn't turn into a bastard like you."

"Don't be so harsh, Yuiki. I'm not that much of a bastard to leave my own kid that is if I had any into the streets unfed. I'll at least have the decency of having some woman take care of him."

"You're really a sick bastard."

"Want to nurse me back to health. I wouldn't mind with such beauty you have."

"Forget I even know you."

"Anyway, better get that kid out of the way. It isn't everyday that I'd get to beat the hell out of a Noah."

"A noah?" said Yuiki as she looked to where Lavi was and her eyes opened wide when she saw him.

"Your kind."

"Sorry but you won't right now."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"How about I have dinner with you once?"

"And then…"

"No. And keep your mouth shut about those types of things. A kid's here."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You'll have to. Please, Cross. I'd cook you dinner for free, anything you want except for after."

"Fine. I need to eat some decent food anyways. It had been awhile."

Yuiki didn't bother answering and went towards the two boys. She knelt down to see better and checked the conditions of the two.

"Lavi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He's the one who isn't. He's bleeding."

"Well, he's shot," said Yuiki as she observed his condition. She took out a cloth and pressed it on the wound to stop bleeding and tied it with her handkerchief.

"Cross, please get over here and help me carry him back."

"Why should I carry such filth?"

"Cross!"

"Fine, just make sure that dinner has wine."

"Yes, I'll include one."

"Why do you even bother with this brat?"

"Family's family."

"Yeah but the two of them are the only ones you considered one."

"I'll be the judgment of that."

"You're lucky you've got looks."

"Yeah, I am," replied Yuiki in a sarcastic manner. Her voice changed back to a sweet caring tone when she faced the young boy.

"Lavi, let's go then and don't let go."

"Hai, Yuiki-san," replied the boy as his hand held on tightly to the hand of the Japanese lady.

* * *

><p>"Here's your wine, Cross."<p>

"It's not the branded one but it tastes heavenly. I guess I'll let you off on that one for now."

"After you get drunk, the room's at the end of the corridor. The bathroom's is at the other end."

"So sure that I'd get drunk."

"Don't you always?"

"My charms never really did work on you, such a pity."

"Not regretting it."

* * *

><p>While the Japanese lady is washing the dishes, the young boy walks up behind her and helps out. When they finished, he starts asking questions that has been bothering him for the past hours. She had been busy which is why he wasn't able to ask at once.<p>

"Yuiki-san, who was that man and who's that lad you called your family?" asked the young boy with curiosity.

"The one with the mask is Cross. The lad is my brother."

"You don't look alike though except for the eyes… I saw it before he fell unconscious."

"Well, you have the same hair as Cross but you're not related, right?"

"I guess so but still Kayin and I look alike."

"Yeah, you are. It's just really different for us."

"Who is the man? I mean what is your relationship with him? He's kind of creepy with that mask and large gun. And what's with those clothes he's wearing?"

"He's just an acquaintance I met in the past. He's an exorcist whom I fought with in the past and ended up getting along with or rather making a deal with."

"Exorcist? You mean the ones who exorcise demons?"

"Their kind kills demons or machines called akuma. I'll tell you more about it when you get older. Go to sleep right now. It's getting late."

"Hai, Yuiki-san."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The amber color of the lad's irises glowed as he wakes up from his sleep.

"Did you enjoy your sleep? Feeling better or still bad?" said a voice whose face he could not yet clearly see due to slight dizziness.

"I feel better," said the lad after he blinked a few times until he cold see clearly.

"Hungry? Thirsty?"

He nodded as he slowly remembers what happened and as he recognized the person before him. He was slightly surprised but thankful he hadn't died yet.

"Wait here then as I get you something to drink and eat."

He nodded. He did say he felt better but he still feels sick. He tried getting up but only ended up almost falling. He lied back on the bed to wait for the Japanese lady.

An old man knocked on the door and gave him the tray.

"Yuiki had to do something. She asked me to hand it to you."

"Thank you."

"You both have such unique color of eyes."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The little red haired girl was very anxious and jittery ever since they left. She couldn't calm down and worried while waiting for the train to arrive to their destination.<p>

They arrived after an hour then headed to the house of the Japanese lady's friend.

They knocked on the door and after a few seconds, it was opened by an old man who probably is the Japanese lady's friend.

The little girl rushed inside then held onto her older brother once her eyes met his.

"What happened? Why weren't you back yet?" she asked with so much concern while trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Some things happened and then I met Yuiki-san's brother. They don't look alike though except for their eyes. Cheer up, nothing much happened," said Lavi as he tried comforting his sister.

"He has the same eyes?" asked the little girl with curiosity.

"Yeah, he does."

"Can I see? Can I see?" asked the little girl with so much eagerness.

"I heard he's asleep though. So maybe not yet."

"We'll wait then when he wakes up."

"Yeah, we will."

"Let's play for now?"

"Yeah, let's play."

* * *

><p>"Lavi, Kayin, I have things to take care of. Don't cause any trouble for Aldred," said Yuiki as she went out with Haruki.<p>

They both promised as the two adults headed outside.

The door was closed.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Kayin.

"I don't really know," replied Lavi.

"What are we going to do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we see her brother?" asked Kayin.

"I don't know but I guess it will be fine. I'm kind of bored with the usual games."

The two children were actually told not to bother him but children will be children with their curiosity.

They wanted to see so they went inside the room anyway.

They knocked lightly on the door then turned the knob to open it.

They walked inside then met the amber colored irises of the younger brother.

The emerald eyes of the siblings stared back for awhile in silence until one spoke.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. It's a little shorter than the usual but I purposely did that since the next part is supposed to be in the next chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_They walked inside then met the amber colored irises of the younger brother._

_The emerald eyes of the siblings stared back for awhile in silence until one spoke._

_"Who are you?"_

"I'm Lavi. And this is Kayin."

"You're Yuiki-san's brother, aren't you? What's your name," asked the little girl.

The lad looked at them for awhile before answering.

"My name is Tyki,"

"Nice to meet you, Tyki-nii," said Kayin with her usual bright smile.

"Tyki-nii?" said the lad with a questioning look as to why he was called that.

"Yeah, good thinking Kayin. We'll call him Tyki-nii," agreed the older brother.

"Japanese custom?"

"Hai," said the children in unison.

"So what brings you here?"

"We just wanted to see Yuiki-san's brother."

"Would you like to play with us after recovering?"

"Maybe."

"We're kinda getting bored. Can we stay here for awhile?" asked the little boy.

"I'm not even sure what you can do here but I'm fine with it."

"Tyki-nii, why are your eyes colored amber?" asked the little girl.

"Yeah, you and Yuiki-san are the only ones I know to have such eyes," said the little boy.

"Oh, I don't really know. We were born this way."

"They're real pretty," said Kayin. "Like the sun."

The lad seemed surprised by the little girl's statement but glad hearing it.

Most people often judged him wrongly because of that but the little girl thought differently which made him happy.

"Thank you. Both your eyes are pretty too," he said to both siblings.

"Arigatou, Tyki-nii," said the two in unison while smiling.

He smiled back.

* * *

><p>Yuiki and Haruki arrived back in surprise seeing the children asleep by Tyki's side. The three of them looked so peaceful that Yuiki didn't bother to scold the children for bothering her younger brother who is recovering.<p>

He seems happy and fine even if the two children came in unexpectedly.

The Japanese lady merely pulled up the blankets and let the children rest. She headed out to the kitchen with Haruki where they prepared snacks for the children, once they wake up.

"You are quite pleased, Yuiki-sama."

"Stop calling me that, Haru."

"Hai, Yuiki."

"It's true though. It's nice seeing that they get along well. Tyki didn't really have anyone to play with in the manor. It was only Road and at times, she somehow scared him with her peculiarities."

"She likes to play games which you can't consider even a game."

"Anyways, let's see if they're already awake. I'm sure they're hungry already."

Opening the door to where the children were. The two siblings suddenly rush up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome back, Yuiki-san."

She hugged back.

"How about me?"

"Welcome back too, Haru-nii!"

"The two of you are really just cute. Do you feel better, Tyki?"

"I feel just fine, Yuiki."

"Can you get up now?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll bring it here later. Kayin, Lavi, let's go. Snacks are on the table."

"What is it this time, Yuiki-san?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"Fine," said the little boy while pouting but then it quickly turned into a smile as he and his sister rushed outside to the table.

* * *

><p>The Japanese lady came back with a tray of snacks. The lad sat up and began eating.<p>

"So what do you think of the two siblings?"

"They're your new family, aren't they?"

"You're still my family, Tyki. Are you jealous?"

"I think you're the one envious, Yuiki. They may regard you as family but for them each other is more important then you."

"That's true. How's the snacks?"

"It taste delicious as always."

"I know that even if I ask you not to tell the earl, he will still find out."

"I won't say a word."

"Thank you. It gives us more time."

"I do want you back but seeing you so happy with them, I guess I can't do that. May I visit instead when I have time?"

"You are more than welcome, Tyki."

"Thanks, Yuiki."

"You're my little brother. What can I refuse you?" said Yuiki as she held the lad in her arms. "It has been a long time. I really missed you."

"I did too but you just as we said. You won't go back. You're happy with them."

"You are too."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Yuiki-san, how is Tyki-nii doing?"

"He is recovering fine. He might be able to get up by tomorrow."

"Can we play with him then?"

"Maybe. Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay, we'll ask him. Let's go, Kayin."

"Hai, Lavi-nii."

The two rushed outside the door unto the next to see the lad still sleeping.

"He's still asleep," they uttered in disappointment.

"I guess, we'll have to wait for him to wake up," said the older.

"Yeah, we'll have to wait," said the younger while looking even more disappointed.

The older didn't like seeing her that way so he thought of something to cheer her up.

"How about we go outside to the gardens first then come back here? He'll probably be awake by then," said the older while smiling to show that there's nothing to be sad about.

"Okay," agreed the younger while slowly cheering up. She understood her brother's concern so she put up a smile while saying, "Can we pick flowers too?"

The older thought for awhile then answered, "We may but we'll have to ask Aldred-san first. He owns the place."

"Okay, let's ask him," replied the younger eagerly. She was excited to pick the flowers. There was a plan forming inside her head.

"Come on then," said the older as he reached his hand out to the younger who accepted it as they started walking outside the room then looked for the said man.

* * *

><p>The Japanese lady entered the room then sat by the bedside of her brother.<p>

The amber color met the same, the other inquisitive the other in denial.

"Why'd you pretend to be asleep, Tyki?"

"Am I supposed to stay awake when they are there?"

"Come on, Tyki. Don't be mean to them just because you're jealous."

"I said I am not."

"You are though since your brother has been busy working for the earl. He isn't giving you attention like he used to when you were younger. You feel left out because the noah inside you isn't fully awakened yet like your brother's so not much time is spent together between you like before."

"Stop that, Yuiki."

"I will. I will. I don't mean to upset you, Tyki. I'm just telling you not to take out your frustrations on those innocent kids."

The lad sighed before answering.

"You really are soft-hearted, Yuiki for a noah."

"I didn't want to be one to start with which is why I left."

"Is it that dreadful becoming one?"

"As a noah, it isn't but if the human within you is still alive, it's dreadful."

"Should I kill my human self then when it finally awakens completely?"

"No. Don't do that, Tyki. It might hurt but please keep the human side in you. Please don't do what the others are doing. I don't want you to turn out that way."

"I'll get into trouble if I don't."

"Just control it, please. Do this as a last request from your older sister."

"We're not really related."

"So? We are much closer compared to your relations with the others, even with Sheryl. You are forever my sweet little brother."

"I'm not little."

"I guess that's true. You are growing so fast."

"It will stop though at a certain point."

"Just like it did with me."

"Do you regret becoming a noah?"

"I did but at the same time thankful. If I hadn't become one, I wouldn't have met you, Haru, Lavi and Kayin."

"I guess I'm thankful as well being able to meet you even if we were separated from our family."

"I was too but we have a new family right now, don't we?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Lavi-nii, that flower is so pretty. Can you reach it for me?" said the little girl as she pointed to the rose by the edge of the wall.<p>

Her small hands couldn't reach it, no matter how much she stretched or jumped.

"The white one up there?"

"Yup, that pretty white one."

"Okay. I'll reach for it. Wait there," said Lavi as he walked closer to the wall and tried reaching it. It was too high, even he couldn't reach it so he thought of climbing.

The vines seemed to be firm so he started.

"Ouch!"

There were thorns that pricked the boy's skin. Drops of blood flowed.

The little girl rushed to her older brother with worry after hearing him in pain.

"Are you alright?"

The older brother kept his hands away from his sister's sight. He smiled to reassure her that she's fine.

"I'm fine. I just held something sharp. Don't worry. I'll be fine and I'll get that flower for you."

"Are you sure? It's fine if you don't get it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I said I'm fine. Just wait here."

The little boy removed his scarf then used it around his hands. He started climbing again until he reached the top. He let go with his other hand to reach for the white rose.

He plucked it from the stem then was about to walk back down.

He suddenly lost footing, he was about to fall. Someone had caught him.

"Be careful there, little boy," said a feminine voice.

"Thank you," said the boy nervously after almost falling.

The older girl placed him down on the ground.

"Lavi-nii, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kayin. It's thanks to her."

"Thank you for helping my brother. Who are you, miss?"

"I'm Meri. This is the rose you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"The red one is much prettier though."

"I like the white one just fine."

"I guess, it will fit nicely on your red hair. It stands out prettily," said the older girl as she took the rose from the little girl and placed it on the Kayin's hair near her ear.

"Really, thank you, Meri-nee-san."

"Meri-san, how'd you get inside?" asked the older of the siblings.

"I went in though the back gate when I saw you climbing. I was worried that you might fall so I rushed in without thinking. I'm sorry if I came in without permission."

"Her eyes are amber, Lavi-nii!" exclaimed the little girl.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Sorry for the so long time I hadn't updated. I hope you like this chapter.<p> 


End file.
